All I want for Christmas is you
by Darkshadowrose2
Summary: Kagome is lonely on Christmas, until she got a surprise visit ( Its a AU story)


**All I want for Christmas is you**

Kagome loves Christmas being around her friends decorating the house making Christmas cookies, drinking hot coco in front of the fire place and watch Christmas movies. But this Christmas she's lonely don't get her wrong she loves her friends and family but she wants a lover all her friends have lovers she had one but she got cheated on by her sister.

 **Flashback**

 _Kagome walk to her class sat in her seat look around for her boyfriend but didn't see him which is unusual he always meet her here, she texted him where was he she waited for his text but nothing. She just carry around her day then visit him after school she went though two classes then got her lunch she walk up the roof and what she saw shock her she drop her tray and started to cry. In front of her was her boyfriend making out with her sister she cried out KOUGA WHY YOU KISSING MY SISTER AYAME they pulled back shock to see her kouga and Ayame look guilty and they was going to say sorry but she ran and ran out of school into her secret spot, she cried so hard asking herself why what I do wrong what Ayame had that she didn't someone walked out the shadow of the trees. Naraku her best friend went and hug Kagome let her cry on his shoulder rubbing her back to giver her comfort, she finally stopped crying looked up at Naraku and said thank you Naraku said no problem and he smile they got up walk back to school together, he let her go and watch her go to her class and was sad cause he knows that she wont love him like he loves her._

 **End of flashback**

 _Ever since then she had been single that been 10 years ago now she's 26 Naraku been on her mind lately she stating to have feels for him he always been there for her break ups bully's, sickness and loneliness she want to tell him what she feels but she haven't seen him in 5 years. So she just gave up hope she texted called and she haven't got anything back, "she sign" got up and put the dishes in the sink and went to the bathroom to take a shower 30mins later she got out and put on one of Naraku shirts that he left behind she went to living room and put Christmas songs on the first one that came on fit what she feeling she started to sing along and started to dance there's some at her door and heard her and looked out her window._

 **All I want for Christmas is you (by Mariah Carey ) don't own**

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day**_

 _ **I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe**_

 _ **I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click**_

 _ **Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air**_

 _ **And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly**_

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door**_

 _ **I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

She stopped and said All I want for Christmas is Naraku she grabs her picture of Naraku and said I miss you and love you Naraku wish you was here. The person walk back to the door and knock o the door Kagome looked up and wonder who can that be she unlock the door and peeped out and gasp, she can't believe who's at her door Naraku was out her door she open the door all the way to let him in out the cold. Naraku smile and said hey Kagome and hugged her she hugged back and cried tears of joy Naraku pulled back and kiss Kagome right on the lips and she kissed back they pulled back and Naraku said the words that she wanted and waited to here I love you Kagome she smiled ad said I love you to Naraku he smile this was the best Christmas ever.

THE END

Hope y'all enjoyed the story Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


End file.
